1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for recovering heat from high temperature combustion gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system for recovering heat from high temperature combustion gases is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 380,606 filed May 21, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,439. In this system, combustion gases may flow through either a first conduit leading to a conventional chimney, or a second conduit leading to a heat recovery unit which in turn is connected to a vent. The first and second conduits are interconnected to each other and to the source of combustion gases by a common "T" connection, and a draft is artificially induced in the second conduit to overcome the natural chimney draft and thereby divert the flow of combustion gases through the heat recovery unit and out through the vent. Should the means for artificially inducing the draft in the second conduit become inoperative, the combustion gases automatically divert to the first conduit leading to the chimney as a result of the natural draft present therein. However, under extreme conditions, where for example the chimney is subjected to usually high winds, the natural chimney draft may become strong enough to overcome the artificially induced draft, with the result that the high temperature gases will bypass the second conduit leading to the heat recovery unit and continue along the first conduit to the chimney. This results in a loss of valuable energy.